Julianne Hough
| died= | hometown= Orem, Utah | season= Dancing with the Stars 4 - Dancing with the Stars 8 (professional) Dancing with the Stars 19 - current (judge) | partner= Professional 4: Apolo Anton Ohno (1st) 5: Hélio Castroneves (1st) 6: Adam Carolla (9th) 7: Cody Linley (4th) 8: Chuck Wicks (6th) Judge Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 }} Julianne Alexandra Hough is a former professional dancer and a former judge on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Julianne Hough is known to audiences around the world for her success in the worlds of film, television and music. She became a household name as a two-time professional champion on ABC's top-rated Dancing with the Stars, before making a seamless transition into music and film. Julianne starred opposite Josh Duhamel in Nicholas Sparks' Safe Haven, directed by Lasse Hallstrom. Her other film credits also include Diablo Cody's Paradise with Russell Brand and Octavia Spencer; Rock of Ages with Tom Cruise, Alec Baldwin, Russell Brand and Mary J. Blige; the 2011 remake of the classic movie musical, Footloose, and Burlesque, working alongside Cher, Christina Aguilera, and Kristen Bell. This summer, Julianne and her brother, Derek, headlined their own all-new dance production, Move Live on Tour, which sold out theatres across North America. The pair also recently announced plans to develop Blackpool, an original series for Starz set in the world of international competitive ballroom dancing. Julianne got her start with Dancing with the Stars as a company dancer before joining the cast in the show's fourth season, where she would go on to win the trophy with two-time Olympic Gold Medal winner Apolo Anton Ohno and Indy race champion Hélio Castroneves, earning Emmy® nominations in 2008 and 2009 for her choreography. Her self-titled debut album hit the Billboard Country charts at #1 and her first two singles from the album soared up the country charts and she earned her first two 2009 Academy of Country Music Awards for Top New Female Vocalist and Top New Artist. She has released two top-selling fitness DVDs, Cardio Ballroom and Just Dance! She created her own shoe line, Julianne Hough for Sole Society and is an international spokesperson for Proactiv. In addition to her performing career, Julianne is involved with the Kind Campaign, which empowers and encourages girls to be confident, beautiful women and to eradicate girls against girl bullying. Dancing with the Stars 4 Julianne was partnered with Apolo Anton Ohno. Placed 1st. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars - Apolo and Julianne (Freestyle) Dancing with the Stars 5 Julianne was partnered with Hélio Castroneves. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 6 Julianne was partnered with Adam Carolla. Placed 9th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 7 Julianne was partnered with Cody Linley. Placed 4th. Scores *Weeks 7 and 8, Julianne was recovering from surgery. Linley danced with Edyta Śliwińska during this time. *Score was awarded by stand in judge Michael Flatley. Dancing with the Stars 8 Julianne was partnered with Chuck Wicks. Placed 6th. Scores Trivia * Julianne is the younger sister of pro dancer Derek Hough. * Julianne is the second cousin of season 20 contestant Riker Lynch. * She was the youngest pro to ever win the Mirrorball Trophy at age eighteen. * She later returned as a judge on the show. * Julianne dated fellow country singer Chuck Wicks from August 2008 to November 2009. She was his partner on season 8. He inspired her song "Is That So Wrong". * She dated Ryan Seacrest from April 2010 to March 2013. * She has been dating NHL professional hockey player Brooks Laich since 2013. ** On 19 August 2015, Julianne announced their engagement. ** They were married 8 July 2017 in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho. *** Among the guests were: Derek Hough, Mark Ballas, Nina Dobrev and Aaron Paul. * Julianne supported Mitt Romney in the 2012 United States presidential election. * She is good friends with fellow actress Nina Dobrev. * Julianne is currently a new judge on America's Got Talent alongside Gabrielle Union. ** She and Gabrielle replaced Heidi Klum and Mel B. * Both of her dogs, Lexi (b. 21 July 2008) and Harley (b. 28 March 2011), died on 28 September 2019. Gallery Julianne1.jpg Julianne2.jpg Julianne3.jpg Apolo and Julianne S4 1.jpg Apolo and Julianne S4 2.jpg Apolo-julianne-freestyle.jpg Apolo-julianne-win.jpg Apolo.jpg Helio-Julianne-Promo5.jpeg Helio-julianne-win.jpg Helio.jpg image3910134.jpg 582fc1f179b414d6464cf11163681550.jpg Cody and Julianne S7.jpg Julianne-Hough-profile.jpg Codylinley juliannhough ilo.jpg Chuck-Julianne-Promo8.jpg Waltz-chuck-julianne.jpg Dwts 8 week 6 chuck julianne rumba.jpg julianne-hough-happy-birthday-03.jpg julianne-hough2.jpg Julianne-Hough-Photos.jpg dwts hart.jpg Julianne_Hough_20.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_1.1.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_1.2.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_1.3.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_1.4.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_1.5.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_1.6.jpg Julianne S24 Week 2 1.jpg Julianne S24 Week 2 2.jpg Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 2.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_3.1.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_3.2.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_3.3.jpg Judges_S24_Week_3.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_1.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_2.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_3.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_4.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_5.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_6.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_7.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_4.1.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_4.2.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_4.3.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_4.4.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_4.5.jpg Julianne_S24_Week_4.6.jpg Julianne_and_Bruno_S24_Week_4.jpg Julianne S24 Week 5 1.jpg Julianne and Mari Anne S24 Week 5.jpg Julianne and Donny S24 Week 5.jpg Julianne S24 Week 8 1.jpg Julianne S24 Week 8 2.jpg Julianne S24 Week 8 3.jpg Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 8.jpg Mario and Julianne S24 Week 9.jpg Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 9 1.jpg Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 9 2.jpg Julianne S24 Week 9 1.jpg Julianne S24 Week 9 2.jpg Julianne S24 Week 9 3.jpg Julianne S24 Week 9 4.jpg Julianne S24 Week 9 5.jpg Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 9.jpg Julianne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 1.jpg Julianne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 2.jpg Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 1.jpg Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 2.jpg Julianne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Julianne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Julianne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Judges_S24_Finale_Night_2.1.jpg Judges_S24_Finale_Night_2.2.jpg Julianne_S24_Finale.jpg Tom Erin Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Tom Erin Judges and Finalists S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Tom Erin Judges and Finalists S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg JulianneWedding.jpg JulianneWedding2.jpg JulianneWedding3.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 1.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 2.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 3.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 4.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 5.jpg Julianne and Brooks S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Night 1 8.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Night 1 9.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Night 1 10.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Night 1 11.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Paso Doble 5.jpg Carrie Ann Len Julianne and Bruno S25 Week 10 Night 1 1.jpg Carrie Ann Len Julianne and Bruno S25 Week 10 Night 1 2.jpg Frankie and Witney S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Foxtrot 1.jpg Lindsey and Mark S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Quickstep 2.jpg Len Julianne and Bruno S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Marinda Davis Tribute 1.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Marinda Davis Tribute 2.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Marinda Davis Tribute 3.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Marinda Davis Tribute 4.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Marinda Davis Tribute 5.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Marinda Davis Tribute 6.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Marinda Davis Tribute 7.jpg Julianne S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Marinda Davis Tribute 8.jpg Lindsey and Mark S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Freestyle 2.jpg Lindsey and Mark S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Freestyle 3.jpg Lindsey and Mark S25 Week 10 Finale Night 1 Freestyle 8.jpg FarberWedding11.jpg FarberWedding15.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals Category:Judges Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Guest judges